blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stripes/Gallery/Season 2
Fired Up! S2E1 Blaze, Gabby and Stripes at the top of the garage slide.png S2E1 Blaze jumps in the air.png S2E1 Stripes comes down the slide.png S2E1 Stripes jumps off the slide.png S2E1 Stripes hopping across the cranes.png S2E1 Stripes lands.png S2E1 Pickle "That was incredible!".png S2E1 Blaze to Crusher "Your turn".png S2E1 Stripes sniffs the air.png S2E1 Stripes "I smell something".png S2E1 Stripes "Smoke!".png S2E1 Smoke alarm starts going off.png S2E1 Blaze "Line up and follow me".png S2E1 Everyone follows Blaze out.png S2E1 Stripes comes out of the garage.png S2E1 Everyone made it out.png S2E1 Stripes congratulates Blaze.png S2E1 Blaze and Stripes hear a siren.png S2E1 Monster Machines amazed by firefighters.png S2E1 Pickle "Those firefighters are so brave".png S2E1 Stripes and Gabby "Eww!".png S2E1 Blaze taking off.png S2E1 Blaze's friends wish him luck.png Truck or Treat! S2E3 Blaze sees his friends coming.png S2E3 Blaze's friends in their costumes.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ greet their friends.png S2E3 Zeg dressed as a king.png S2E3 Stripes dressed as a pirate.png|"Ahoy, mateys!" S2E3 Stripes and Darington want to make shadows.png S2E3 Starla making a shadow.png S2E3 Stripes making a shadow.png S2E3 Zeg making a shadow.png S2E3 Monster Machines make more shadows.png S2E3 Vacuum reaches the candy.png S2E3 Vacuum starts sucking up the candy.png S2E3 Monster Machines hear the explosion.png S2E3 Starla "Our candy's flyin' away!".png S2E3 Monster Machines see Crusher leaving.png S2E3 Stripes and Starla "We worked really hard".png S2E3 We have to get our candy back.png S2E3 Monster Machines setting off.png S2E3 Monster Machines turn down another street.png S2E3 Monster Machines passing pumpkins.png S2E3 Blaze jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Starla jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Stripes jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Monster Machines entering the maze.png S2E3 Stripes driving through the maze.png S2E3 Joe and Gus's sheets blown off.png S2E3 Monster Machines reach the other side in time.png Race to the Top of the World S2E4-5 Stripes' fog silhouette.png S2E4-5 Stripes clings to the top of the stadium entrance.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps into the stadium.png S2E4-5 Stripes waves to the crowd.png S2E4-5 Blaze and crew "Biggest race we've ever done".png S2E4-5 Stripes "The race is about to start".png S2E4-5 Blaze and friends wish each other luck.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Darington line up.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Starla line up.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines ready to race.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines rev up.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines rocket out of the start.png S2E4-5 The Race to the Top of the World begins.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg passing the camera.png S2E4-5 Starla drives with Stripes.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a rocky bend.png S2E4-5 AJ and Stripes look at each other.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach the first jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jumping together.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines enter a bend, Darington takes the ramp.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a ramp through a loop.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Darington jumping together.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines twist past the camera.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines driving on a rocky curve.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines about to enter the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines entering the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines take the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines take another jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump off another ramp.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines notice the bridge go up.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Oh yes we can".png S2E4-5 Blaze "Monster Machines never give up".png S2E4-5 Blaze and friends "Keep on rolling".png S2E4-5 Crusher yanking the bridge lever.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines heading down the final stretch before the mountain.png S2E4-5 Others follow after Blaze.png S2E4-5 Stripes trying to outrun the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Starla and Stripes sucked into the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines trapped in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines still in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Bump reports on the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Stripes is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Stripes.png S2E4-5 Stripes added to the lot.png S2E4-5 Starla added to the lot.png S2E4-5 Darington added to the lot.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines astounded.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed being activated.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S2E4-5 Blaze spirals around the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Blaze spins around the top of the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump out of the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines leave the whirlwind behind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines in a field.png S2E4-5 Stripes "Now let's hurry".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines split up.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines come back.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines can't find the finish.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines on AJ's map.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines sans Blaze dejected.png S2E4-5 Blaze encouraging his friends.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Starla agree with Blaze.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines "NO!".png S2E4-5 Blaze "That's right".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines cheer "Keep on rolling!".png S2E4-5 Blaze and friends jump the hills.png S2E4-5 Blaze looks up at a rock statue.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Stripes jump through mud.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg jump through mud.png S2E4-5 Stripes, Starla and Zeg slide down a muddy slide.png S2E4-5 Stripes at the bottom of the mud slide.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines pass another statue.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump a rocky ramp.png S2E4-5 Blaze reaches the other side.png S2E4-5 Other Monster Machines reach the other side.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Stripes jump past more statues.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Darington in the woods.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines drive through a canyon in the rain.png S2E4-5 Blaze jumping past Machu Picchu.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumping past Machu Picchu.png S2E4-5 Stripes driving over the camera.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines climbing Chichen Itza.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Stripes jump down Chichen Itza.png Monster Machine Christmas S2E6 Stripes' treehouse decorated for Christmas.png S2E6 Stripes throwing a wreath.png S2E6 Stripes hangs a wreath on his treehouse.png S2E6 Stripes about to jump.png S2E6 Stripes climbs to catch a present.png S2E6 Stripes catches his present.png Spark Bug S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive into the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes "This way".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes head for a rock arch.png S2E10 Stripes swings on a vine.png S2E10 Stripes jumping down.png S2E10 Stripes falling.png S2E10 Stripes lands.png S2E10 We're in the jungle with Stripes.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs by a log.png S2E10 Stripes sees something in the log.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes look in the log.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs low.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs high.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs by a rock.png S2E10 Stripes "Come look behind this rock".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes find caterpillars.png S2E10 Stripes astounded by the caterpillars' strength.png S2E10 Blaze says goodbye to the caterpillars.png S2E10 Stripes hears a sound.png S2E10 Stripes hears a bug inside a fern.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes astounded by the mysterious bug.png S2E10 Stripes greats the mysterious bug.png S2E10 Stripes "A bug that glows like fire?".png S2E10 It's a fire beetle.png S2E10 Stripes names the bug Sparky.png S2E10 Blaze asks Sparky why he's alone.png S2E10 Stripes describing a fire beetle's home.png S2E10 Stripes "...a volcano!".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes notice Sparky determined.png S2E10 Stripes sees Sparky flapping his wings.png S2E10 Blaze "He's just a baby fire beetle".png S2E10 Stripes promises Sparky he'll fly soon.png S2E10 Blaze has an idea.png S2E10 Blaze "Follow me".png S2E10 Blaze "This way to the volcano!".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes zoom into the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes driving together.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes do a sharp turn.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes side by side.png S2E10 Vines up ahead.png S2E10 Stripes looks up at Sparky.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes swing across the river.png S2E10 Stripes makes it to the other side.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes doing another turn.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes enter a cave.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes can't see in the dark.png S2E10 Stripes squinting.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes can see now.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive, Sparky lights the way.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in a twist.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive down a slope.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive toward the exit.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes exit the cave.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes speed into the distance.png Five Alarm Blaze S2E11 Zeg and Stripes racing.png S2E11 Monster Machines in a big turn.png S2E11 Monster Machines in another big turn.png S2E11 Zeg leading the pack.png S2E11 Zeg and Stripes jump.png S2E11 Stripes and Darington hear Blaze's siren.png S2E11 Monster Machines make way for Fire Truck Blaze.png S2E11 Monster Machines cheer Fire Truck Blaze on.png S2E11 Monster Machines congratulate Blaze.png S2E11 Monster Machines worried.png S2E11 Stripes "And it sounds like a big one".png|"And it sounds like a big one." Race to Eagle Rock S2E17 Monster Machines racing through the streets.png S2E17 Stripes driving.png S2E17 Zeg driving.png S2E17 Monster Machines approach a pipe.png S2E17 Stripes drives through the pipe.png S2E17 Monster Machines regroup.png S2E17 Monster Machines hear a helicopter.png S2E17 Swoops flies down to the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Darington jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Stripes jumping off the ramp.png S2E17 Zeg jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Swoops ready to go.png S2E17 Swoops hears Crusher.png S2E17 Monster Machines enjoying the ride.png S2E17 Monster Machines looking down.png S2E17 Stripes transforms into a race car.png S2E17 Monster Machines as race cars.png S2E17 Blaze "Now we're ready to race".png S2E17 Monster Machines hear Crusher.png The Wishing Wheel S2E19 Swoops giving Blaze, AJ and Stripes a ride.png S2E19 Blaze, AJ and Stripes riding Swoops.png S2E19 Swoops "This could get bumpy".png S2E19 Swoops "There it is".png S2E19 Blaze declares a race car transformation.png S2E19 Transformation ready.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes shout "Race cars!".png S2E19 Blaze jumps through the blueprint.png S2E19 Stripes transforms into a race car.png S2E19 Stripes "Check us out!".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes excited.png S2E19 Swoops "Have fun out there".png S2E19 Swoops flies away.png|Thanks Swoops. S2E19 Blaze and Stripes race down the street.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png|Season 1 S2E1 Stripes "I smell something".png|Season 2 S3E3 Stripes stops himself from falling.png|Season 3 S4E5 Stripes "Then the animals wouldn't".png|Season 4 To return to the page for Stripes, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries